Kissing You
by Gwendolyn Silberdistel
Summary: After a hunt leads to an injured Sam certain feelings are discovered. But what if Sam wants Dean to accompany him to his prom night? Just some heavily schmoopiness with a tiny little hint of angst maybe.


Title: Kissing You

**Title: Kissing You**

**Chapters: ****One-shot**

**Genre: romance (and by romance I mean lots of schmoop!!)**

**Rating: R/15**

**Pairing: Dean/Sam**** ( Wincest, please click the back button, if you don't like it)  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything or anybody, just borrowed the guys for some fun and I'm definitely not getting paid for it. **

**Notes: **

**1)**** This piece of work was inspired by the song 'kissing you' performed by Des'ree for the 'Romeo and Juliet' soundtrack. And because I'm a huge fan of teeny movies and overly dramatic and romantic prom night scenes I immediately had a picture of our beloved Winchester brothers in my mind when I listened to this song. So this takes place during the time of Sam's graduation and prom night.**

**2) U****nfortunately I have no Beta so all grammar and spelling mistakes as well as awkward vocabulary belong to me because English is NOT my mother tongue. **

**3) Since I'm from Europe all of my high s****chool and prom night experiences result from watching movies like 'Never Been Kissed' or '10 things I hate about you'. So don't be too harsh if some things are a little bit unrealistic. I blame it to artistic freedom :D**

**4) This is my first fanfiction written in years and my very first at the spn fandom so don't be too harsh. I still need some time to get accustomed again.**

**5) According to the lore in the southern parts of Germany and Austria the Nachtkrapp is a bird like creature that kidnaps children, who are still out on the streets after sunset and feeds on them. **

**Kissing you  
**

Sam nervously chewed on his pencil while pretending to do his homework. In reality he was secretly observing his older brother who had draped himself on the small couch some time ago to watch old cartoons, his feet propped up on the wooden table in front of him.

"God, why do they have to send so many reruns? I've seen this like 1 million times already!"

Dean tried to suppress a yawn and stretched his back and his arms.

"Dunno", Sam mumbled and stared back at his books. He could feel his brother's gaze and shifted a little bit in his chair. Suddenly the air in their small living slash dining room slash kitchen became really hot.

"So, what'cha doin' there, Sam?" Dean asked and stood up.

"Still got homework to do? Isn't the school year over in a few days?" He grabbed a bottle of orange juice, two glasses and put them on the kitchen table. After he had poured the juice inside, he sat down on the other free kitchen chair and gave Sam the other glass while drinking from his in small sips.

"Not really homework", Sam responded and took a big gulp of juice, "more like … uhm… voluntary stuff. I asked my teacher if he could give me some tasks so that I can practice all the things I missed because of moving around so much. He said he would check it and sent me the solutions via e-mail." Sam's cheek started to burn a little bit as he saw his brother's look.

"Gosh, Sammy! You're such a geek, unbelievable!" The older Winchester brother shook his head.

"Just because I care about school and actually like learning doesn't mean I'm a geek", Sam said with a slightly bitchy undertone, "and it's Sam, you moron!"

Dean raised his eyebrow until they seemed to vanish in his spiky dark blonde hair.

"Dude, seriously, you just gave me the bestest definition of a geek, ever."

"Oh yeah? At least I know how to use correct grammar", Sam hissed and turned to his books again. Silently he cursed himself for his nervousness making him all jumpy and irritable.

This time his big brother raised only his left eyebrow.

"Geez, what's bitten you?" Dean looked at the clock on the wall next to the front door. He could still hit some bars and look for some fun before midnight for Sammy didn't seem to be a very entertaining company tonight. And anyways, their father would be away for another two days because he had to check up something concerning their last hunt together with Pastor Jim and Dean would be damned if he would waste this chance of freedom. His train of thought was interrupted by a small sigh from his baby brother.

"It's nothing…. just…" Sam swallowed and put his pencil down, "You know, in a couple of days is my prom night…" He briefly looked up and when he met Deans green eyes he hastily glared at his finger nails again.

"Prom night, huh?" the older Winchester smirked. It seemed that little Sammy was facing some typical teenage 'oh-my-god-it's-prom night'-fears.

"Yeah", Sam inhaled deeply and looked back at his brother. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"Do you want to borrow my baby to pick up your date?" Dean asked frankly because it surely had to be something like this, otherwise his brother wouldn't be so insecure about asking for it. When the younger Winchester brother shook his head Dean looked surprised.

"No, it's not that. Actually…I don't have… a date" Sam confessed quietly. From the corner of his eyes he could spot Dean's disbelieving facial expression.

"You don't have a date?? Are you joking?? How did you NOT get a date for prom night??" Dean couldn't believe what he just had heard. Sure, Sam wasn't a chick magnet like himself but he wasn't bad looking either. So what had his little brother done wrong, for god's sake?

"Well", Sam immediately got annoyed again, "you know, joining a senior class only four months before everybody is graduating and therefore trying to spent as much time as possible with old childhood friends doesn't really help not to stay as an outsider. Especially when you have to tell lies about nearly everything concerning your private life and therefore be unable to make real friends or find some girl going to prom with you!" Sam snorted angrily and glared at his brother who held up his hands in defence.

"Woah, Sammy, calm down, okay? I get that. So, if you don't need my car then what is it that you want from me?" he asked and smiled warmly at his baby brother. Again Sam lowered his gaze. His heart was pounding fast in his chest. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he looked directly in Dean's bright green irides.

"I was wondering, if…. If you…", he swallowed and licked over his dry lips. This was a bad idea. Really, really bad.

"If I…?" The older Winchester repeated, slightly distracted by the soft glistening of Sam's lips.

"I was wondering, if you… Wouldyougotomypromwithme?" Sam blurted out and shut his eyes right after he had asked the question. When there was no reply from his brother Sam slowly opened them again. Dean was staring at him with eyes wide open. Oh no, Sam thought, not a good sign. He nervously started to play with the hem of his shirt. Just the second as he wanted to snap his fingers in front of his obviously paralyzed brother's face Dean started to move again. A frown crept over his features. He slowly stood up and looked down on Sam.

"You want me to accompany you to your prom? As… you're date or what? Are you crazy, Sam??". Dean ran his hands through his hair and looked away.

"Not as a date!" Sam answered immediately and arose as well. "Just as my brother" he added quietly.

"Oh, as your brother. And what do you want to tell them, when they ask you why you brought your brother instead of some hot chick? That you don't need one because you have your brother for making out instead? I don't think that'll work, Sammy!" with every word said Dean's voice became louder and louder. Sam's eyes followed him desperately as he was pacing through the room like a caged animal.

"No, Dean, please. I didn't mean to… I just thought that because of what happened between us lately, that…"

"You thought what, Sam?" Dean harshly interrupted the younger Winchester and looked at him upset. "You thought that just because you and I don't have a problem with being fucked up everybody else will accept it, too? And won't be bothered by two brothers having a sick sort of relationship?? Well, I'm sorry, baby boy, but I really do not think your high school buddies will be that open minded!!"

During his angry monologue Dean had grabbed his leather jacket and his car keys and was now stomping in the direction of the front door. His hand already lay on the door knob when he heard Sam's voice again.

"Dean, please! That's not what I meant, I just want…"

"I'm sorry Sam", Dean interrupted again and opened the door, "go and find yourself another 'date' or whatever. I definitely will not go to your prom with you!!"

The door closed with a loud 'thudd' and Sam was alone. His fists were clenched tightly as he whispered:"I just want to have a familiar face around me to spend this moment together…"

Without any further look into his books Sam went inside his and Dean's bedroom and curled himself up under his blanket. His mind drifting away to this particular incident three months ago that somehow screwed up everything…

_3__ months ago:_

"Sam! Look out!" John Winchester's voice rang through the stormy spring night like a clap of thunder but it was too late. The huge black feathered thing had already plunged his razor-sharp claws in Sam's right shoulder and was dragging him through the cornfield next to the abandoned road trying to tear him to pieces. The boy desperately tried to free himself from the lethal grip but as he tried to stab the bird like creature into his leg the silver dagger slipped away from his cold wet fingers and fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" Sam cursed and screamed as the claws ruthlessly dug deeper into his flesh. Dean saw all of this happening in slow motion as the rain poured down on him blurring his vision a little bit. He froze for one millisecond then his brain started to work again and he raised his arm to fire all of the silver bullets he had at the back of the monster. When there were no more bullets left Dean throw the gun away and leapt forward to wrap his arms around the demonical bird.

"You fucking bastard, let go!!"

Meanwhile his father had carefully loaded the crossbow, aimed and shot the special silver bolt, precautionary dipped in holy water and blessed by Pastor Jim, directly into the heart of the giant monster bird. With a spine-chilling screech the so called Nachtkrapp (nakht krap) let go of Sam and burst into flames, quickly dying in the chilly April night. Only the smell of sulphur remained slowly fading in the air. Both Winchester brothers landed on the cold ground as the thing was finally destroyed and were coughing from the unpleasant smell.

As soon as he gained his breath again Dean crawled to his brother and lifted Sam's upper body to rest him on his thighs. He didn't care that his palms were slightly burned and started to rip Sam's winter jacket open to check on the wound.

"Hey, kiddo, are you okay?" Deans asked and cautiously pulled the torn fabric of Sam's shirt away. Sam just groaned and tried to wriggle away from his brother.

" 't hurts."

"I know, Sammy, I know, but I have to look how bad it is." When the wound was finally full exposed Dean saw the clean cuts covered in red blood. Luckily the Sam's shoulder wasn't as messed up as Dean had feared.

"Okay, I think I can patch this up but first we have to get you back to the apartment, you hear me? But you gotta help me a little bit with that, Sammy. Can you do this?"

All that he earned was an annoyed look from his little brother.

"Geez, Dean" he winced.

"'m not dying, okay?" Sam clearly was embarrassed that he got hurt during the hunt. Just as he was scrambling back on his feet their father came, holding an unconscious little boy in his arms.

"Sam!! Are you okay?" Concern was seeping through his voice.

"Yes Dad. It's just a scratch" Sam answered and tried to hide the pain that was running through his body.

"That ain't just a scratch, dude!" Dean grumbled and glared at Sam.

"Okay," John Winchester sighed.

"Dean, you and your brother go back to the apartment. Take care of his injuries and then wait for me. I'm gonna bring the kid back to his parents."

Both boys nodded in agreement and watched silently as their father went back to his truck and drove away.

"Okay, Sasquatch, let's get you patched up."

Dean helped his brother in the Impala and they drove back to the cheap apartment John had rented so that Sam could finish high school. During the ride Dean kept on rambling about unimportant stuff, a serious sign that his injured brother bothered him more than the older Winchester would ever admit. But it was just too close this time. The creature could have easily ripped off Sam's arm or stab his heart with its claws. The mere thought of nearly losing Sam made his palms go sweaty and his heart racing like a fast train.

As soon as they arrived Dean jumped outside the car and ran around to the passenger's side where Sam was struggling to get out. His cheeks flushed a little bit as his older brother grabbed his unharmed arm, put it around his neck and then slung his arm around Sam's waist.

"Dude, I think I can walk on my own! It's my shoulder that got messed up not my legs" he growled but his actions showed that he didn't mean it. He willingly leaned into his brother's supportive hold and let Dean lead him into their small apartment that consisted of a kitchen with an old shaggy couch and a kitchen table, their dad's room with a single queen sized bed and Sam and Dean's room with an old king sized bed that was given to them from the former resident.

At first neither of them was really happy to share a bed again like when they were kid's, at least Dean seemed to be seriously pissed about that fact, but buying to separate beds when they already had one that would fit both of them was out of question for John Winchester. Secretly Sam didn't really mind it so much that he would have to share. In fact he really enjoyed the nights where his brother's sleeping form was so close to him that he could feel the warmth that was radiating from it without actually touching it. It made him feel safer knowing that sooner or later Dean would unconsciously put his arm around Sam during his sleep to protect his little brother from everything that could harm him in his sleep. Of course the older Winchester would never admit it in the morning always complaining about Sam being all cuddly and touchy in the night and even claiming that it was Sam who would take his arm to put him around him but Sam just shrugged it off and they never really talked about it.

After they entered their room Sam sat down on the bed and slowly put his shirt off while Dean was getting their first aid kit. He opened the rectangular box and took a bottle full of painkillers, some bandages, disinfection spray and finally a needle and a thread.

"Here, take some" Dean ordered and examined the wound again. Now, in the yellow light of their room he could see how deep the cuts were.

"Okay, this'll need some stitches so just try to hang on a little bit." Sam nodded and swallowed some of the painkillers dry. It wasn't the first time that Dean had to stitch some of his wounds so he was well aware of what was coming now. During the procedure Dean asked from time to time whether Sam was okay and the younger one always nodded and tried not to wince in pain too often which gained him a lovely ruffle of his hair from his brother when he finally was finished. After Dean had put the first aid kit away he sat down again next to Sammy and looked at him. Then he reached out and pulled his brother into a breath taking hug.

"Ouch, Dean!" Sam protested but returned the hug when Dean's grip loosened a little bit. He released a heavy sigh and buried his face in Sam's uninjured shoulder.

"'M sorry, Sam" he mumbled "but I really thought that thing would tear you apart."

"I know. Hell, I thought that, too" Sam said jokingly but became earnest again as his brother didn't loosened up and still clung to him like his life was depending on it.

"Hey Dean, I'm alright! Everything's fine!!" Sam whispered and softly touched the skin at the nape of Dean's neck. He wasn't sure if he just imagined that little shiver running through Dean's body.

"Yeah, but… but… it's been a long time since you've been hurt that bad. I was so scared, Sammy."

Dean sighed and breathed in Sam's unique scent. The nearly shy strokes of his brother's fingers in his neck stirred something inside of him he couldn't quite explain. But it felt good and therefore he leaned in closer and gently rubbed his nose alongside the crook of Sam's throat. The younger brother held his breath and closed his eyes, the he exhaled slowly. He wasn't really sure what was going on but apparently his brother needed it and if Sam was honest he liked it, liked the way his skin was tingling where Dean had touched it, liked the feeling of the soft hair between his fingers. He didn't really realize how Dean had lifted his head and was looking at him now, his eyes a swirling storm of green.

"Dean…?" he asked, his voice not louder then a whisper as he opened his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am." Dean answered. Then he closed the gap between them and laid his lips on Sam's slightly departed ones while he closed his eyes. Sam didn't move. His body went rigid and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. But all of that became insignificant compared to the feeling of his brother's lips on his own. The soft nearly shy pressure blinded out everything else and suddenly he could feel himself responding to the pressure. His fingers curled into Dean's hair and pulled him closer and closer. He could hear Dean's surprised breath taking then he could feel his brother's arms around his waist guiding him to lie down on the bed their lips still holding the contact. When his back hit the mattress Sam closed his eyes and shyly licked over Dean's bottom lip. Again his brother was shivering and eagerly opened his mouth to welcome Sam's tongue.

At first it was a little bit awkward, both boys not sure how move on but then Sam began to explore his older brother's mouth and suddenly Dean remembered again what kind of a kisser he was. He gently but determinedly entered Sam's mouth and started to lick over his tongue and his lips. When he started to nip on them he could feel his little brother clutching his shirt with his fingers.

"Sam… Sammy…" Dean whispered huskily and slid his slightly trembling fingers over the warm skin of Sam's exposed stomach.

"Dean!" Sam answered with a shaky voice. "Please! More!"

He lifted his head a little bit from the pillow and once again connected with his older brother's warm lips. Dean groaned helplessly and started to devour Sam's mouth while his hand slowly wandered up and down his younger brother's chest and belly. As his fingers softly touched the bulge in Sam's pants the younger Winchester gasped and bucked his hips upwards, hungry for more contact. Just as Dean was about to open the fly of Sam's pants they heard the apartment door open and close and their father's heavy footsteps.

"Boys? You alright?" he asked and slowly made his way to their slightly open bedroom door.

Dean and Sam stared at each other in shock. Then, within seconds, the older one scrambled off the bed and ran to the door.

"Ye…yeah, we're fine!" he answered and smiled uncomfortably at his father. "Sam's already sleeping. Gave him some painkillers and stuff" Dean lied and closed the door behind him as he entered the kitchen. John Winchester nodded and then sat down at the kitchen table. He was too tired to notice if there was something wrong with his eldest son.

"That was one hell of hunt" he grumbled and took his shoes off.

"Why do these things always go for the children?" he asked wearily and looked at his son.

"Don't now, Dad. I guess they're just evil".

John sighed and nodded.

"Yeah", he said and then smiled. "Well, since Sam's asleep now, do you mind having a beer with you old man?"

Dean shook his head and smiled in return. He knew hunts like this affected their father more than others and that he needed some comfort and normality to get over them. And of course Dean welcomed this offer as a chance to clear his head about what just had happened between him and Sam. So he grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and sat down with his dad. When he would later return to the bedroom he would find Sam already sleeping, his hands clutched around Dean's pillow.

_N__ow:_

Three days have passed since Sam had asked Dean to accompany him to his prom, three days neither Sam nor Dean spoken to each other more than necessary and although he didn't knew what exactly was wrong John Winchester was well aware that there must have something happened between his two sons but neither of them was willing to tell him. Well, it wasn't his business but if they wouldn't sort it out soon he would find a way to force them to! Because their moody, grumpy attitude was seriously going on his nerves! And helping Sam getting ready for his evening wasn't really helping to brighten his mood either since the teenager had suddenly decided that he so doesn't want to go and that it was stupid and he'd rather help his dad cleaning the guns and stuff and that was totally not his Sam. So John had talked to his youngest. Talked about how this evening was going to be fun and that this was once in a lifetime experience and that he really wanted Sammy to go there and enjoy this little bit of normality he was offered. Eventually Sam had agreed reluctantly and John hadn't missed the tiny sad glimmer in Sam's eyes as he watched Dean leaving the apartment announcing that he would go out to have some fun and wouldn't be back until the morning.

"Whoa, wait a minute, son. Weren't you supposed to drive your brother to his prom?" John asked and stared at his oldest. He could see Dean flinch.

"Yes, I know, but… there's this… band, you know? And they're playing at this… bar, you know? And the girl at the guitar is really hot! So I want to go and… well… you know?" Dean chewed at his bottom lip, full aware of how obvious his lie was and unable to look in his brother's eyes.

"No, I don't know" John Winchester barked.

"I ordered you to bring you're brother to his prom and pick him up later, because I won't be able to do it tonight because of our next hunt. And you just decided to ignore my orders and run away because you and you're brother have had a fight and you are not able to face it and fix it? That's not how I raised you, Dean!" John Winchester said angrily and stared at Dean, who glared intently at his boots.

Silence filled the room and was only broken by Sam's sigh.

"It's okay, dad, really. You can drop me off at the school and I'll look if I find someone who's giving me a ride home, afterwards. Or I take the bus or something."

"No, Sam, you won't. You brother will do as I told him to!"

"But dad!" Dean glared at his dad angrily, a little spark of guilt shining in eyes.

"I said it's okay!" Sam shouted and once again it was silent in their kitchen. Sam looked from his father to Dean.

"If he doesn't want to then that's okay. I can take care of myself. It's not as if I need him, anyways" Sam's voice was cold as ice but on the inside he was burning like hell. When he saw the hurt look in Dean's eyes he wanted to scream that it was lie, that he needed him more than anything else but he kept quiet. Because it was Dean who started this. Dean, who had suddenly been too disgusted to talk to him anymore and it was Dean, who doesn't want to be near him anymore.

"Oh, you think so?" the older Winchester hissed and grabbed his car keys. "Well then, I'm off." He stomped out of the kitchen like he had three days ago and shut the door with more force then necessary.

John sighed and looked at his youngest son. "Come on, let's get you ready" he said and helped Sam with his tie.

Sam slowly closed his eyes and leant against the brick wall of the gym. Through the open window next to his head he could hear the loud music and the party noise from the inside. No one was with him out here on the deserted parking lot and he was thankful for that. This evening was one big failure. Not only because of his fight with Dean but also because he had never felt so lonely at a party. Of course there were people with whom he had built a light form of friendship but tonight he once again had realised how he didn't fit in. How he always was somehow special, an outsider, always on the edge between the normality he so desperately craved and his real life.

Sam sighed and slowly slid down to the ground. He slung his arms around his knees and rested his forehead on them.

I wish Dean would be here, he thought bitterly and remembered the kiss they had shared after he was hurt so badly. It had felt so right! So full of want and need and so full of love. He knew it was wrong. Wrong in every way, but still… it couldn't **be** wrong, could it? It wasn't only him who had felt this overwhelming rush of love, was it? When he had looked into Deans green irides they had mirrored everything he had felt at this moment. All of his love and need and also his uncertainty. But neither of them had hesitated at that time so why was everything so screwed up now?

When Sam heard footsteps on the pavement he quickly rubbed over his eyes to wipe away the tears that had sneaked their way out of his hazel eyes without him really realizing it.

"Hey, is everything alright?" a concerned voice asked and Sam hurriedly got to his feet again.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just…" he looked up and his breath caught.

"You're sure? 'Cause you're eyes look kinda swollen." Dean smiled shyly and scratched his left ear. When Sam didn't answer Dean lowered his hand and took a deep breath.

"Listen, I'm… I'm sorry. About what… what I said and did. But I was scared, Sam" he added in as whisper and tentatively reached for Sam's hand.

"Our life is already so crazy and when you asked me if would go with you to your prom I suddenly realised that… that what we are doing is not right and I was scared what would happen to you if I would give in instead of stopping it. I have to protect you, Sam. Even if that means to protect you from me."

Sam slowly nodded his head and looked at their laced fingers.

"Do you regret what happened back then? After the hunt?" he asked with a low voice not able to look into Dean's eyes. After a short period of silence Dean gently squeezed Sam's hand and whispered: "No, I don't."

When Sam lifted his head his eyes were glowing in the faint light of the street lamp next to the gym's emergency exit.

"Good, because I'm not regretting it either! And I don't care if this I right or not or whatever. I just know for me it feels right! And you shouldn't care either, Dean! Because I… I need you! Always have and always will."

Sam chuckled slightly at his cheesy lines. But they were true. From the moment his father had placed him in his older brother's arm the night their mum died. He smiled warmly at Dean as he pulled at his hand and drew him closer. Dean shut his eyes and then slung his arms around his younger brother's waist. Yes, it definitely felt right! When he felt Sam's chin on his shoulder he opened his eyes again and looked up at his taller brother. From the inside of the gym the melody of a slow song drifted into the night. Dean vaguely remembered hearing it somewhere before but he wasn't quite sure where. Maybe it was in one of the chick movies he went sometimes to impress girls. But in the end he really didn't care because right now all that mattered was Sam.

Dean pulled him closer and cleared his throat. Suddenly he felt very nervous.

"So.. would… would you like to… you know" he struggled and took a deep breath shyly looking into Sam's questioning eyes.

"Would like to dance with me?" he whispered and felt his cheeks getting deep red. Dean could see the amusement glittering in Sam's hazel orbs and he could actually feel his face glowing like a red light but then Sam bent his head and whispered softly: "yes."

As their lips touched the whole world seemed to start to whirl around them. Everything melted into one blur of colour and music and emotion. Only Sam's slightly swaying figure kept Dean grounded as he lost himself into the warmth that was his brother, that meant the world to him. Eventually they broke their kiss and just stared at each other, still dancing slowly to the low music. Sam carefully cupped his hand around Dean's cheek and caressed him with his thumb.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said quietly and looked at Dean who flushed again. He coughed and then looked at Sam smirking.

"You know, I couldn't have let my little brother miss his prom night dance, could I? And besides, I bet I'm one million times hotter than every damn chick there inside will ever be!"

Sam laughed and gently nudged Dean in his side.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Yes, I know, bitch" the older Winchester replied and grinned.

_Several weeks later:_

Dean numbly stared at the piece of paper in his hands with Sam's sloppy handwriting on it.

'I'm sorry, Dean. Please don't be mad but I HAVE to go! I really want to do this! And this is my chance of fulfilling my dream. When I said that I need you I meant it. Although you may think I lied. But it's the truth. Without you I can't do this. So please, try to understand me.

I'll give you a call when I arrived.

Love, Sam.'


End file.
